


This I Promise You

by PawPatrolAir



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPatrolAir/pseuds/PawPatrolAir
Summary: Goku is having fears and worries that only one person can put to rest- However the Monkey isn't exactly too keen on talking so openly about this... At least not until the person he needs to speak with comes to him.





	This I Promise You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! -Waves- So I am back with another fic for this Anime because I cannot get enough. I had this idea after a few parts of the movie where I feel Goku may have fears of being left behind. At the end he was sad for a moment too- I know they all had to a lot to deal with, but I feel a more personal connection with his character now. I mean he was my favorite before hand, but the feeling I have that he fears being left behind on his own is a fear I have. 
> 
> Yeah I know the people in my life love me and wouldn't leave me, it's still a fear I have though and sometimes the fear gets pretty bad when I have a bad day with my anxiety. 
> 
> So this is like what I feel this sweet little boy would be feeling/thinking. So yeah, I hope you guys enjoy this~! Comments and thoughts about this work are welcome~!
> 
>  
> 
> \-----------------------------------

He knew it hadn't been real... He knew it hadn't... But still even as they drove toward the next town Goku couldn't help but worry. Those words that the fake Sanzo had spoken to him... What if some day the real one spoke those as well?

"No... He wouldn't... Do that," Goku thought as he glanced at nothing but the grass and trees as they drove on. Gojyo looked at Goku with concern He had seen the sad expression on the boy's face earlier and suggested they go get some food. He had hoped it would cure the Monkey of his woes and while it had perked him up for a bit, his mood had gone back down within another hour.

"Hey, Monkey why don't we go for a walk in the next town? Just you and me we could even stop for a snack..." Gojyo said. Goku looked back at his friend and smiled weakly. "Yeah sure, that sounds nice," Goku replied, before returning his gaze out onto the land before them. Hakkai and Sanzo remained quiet in the front seats, but Gojyo could swear he felt a thick tension around everyone.

* * *

 

When the Sanzo party finally made it to the next town and everyone was settled into the hotel Goku followed Gojyo outside to begin their walk. It was late afternoon so a bit of the towns people were going home to get ready to have dinners with their families, which meant it wasn't crowed. "So, Monkey what's been up with you today?" Gojyo asked. "Nothing important... It's stupid..." Goku responded. "Well tell me tell ya something, Chimp. If it's bothering you it's obviously important to you, and so it is to me too," Gojyo said.

"Really? Even to you?" Goku questioned, as they kept on walking through the town. "Yep. Now let's go get some food and talk about what's going on, okay?" Gojyo responded. Goku nodded and then followed his friend to a little restaurant.

* * *

 

"Something's not right, Hakkai... Goku isn't quiet like this!" Sanzo hissed. "Yeah he really seems upset about something," Hakkai nodded. "Do you have any idea of what it could be?" "Well... A lot happened with Go Dougan... But I'm not really sure what cou-" Suddenly Sanzo connected the dots in his head and breathed heavily. "How could I be so fucking stupid! I should have realized this earlier!"

"What is it?" Hakkai asked. "One of the tricks pulled by Go Dougan got to Goku's head... I need to speak with him when he and Goyjo get back," Sanzo answered.

* * *

 

"Goyjo looked at Goku with a look of shock as the boy vented to him. He had ended up crying as he tried to eat. Goyjo had hugged his friend through the tears. Despite how much he bickered with the Monkey he was still family and Gojyo loved him.

After Goku had somewhat calmed down and the two finished their food, the two friends walked back to the Hotel. "You're rooming with Sanzo so maybe you should also tell him your fears. So he can reassure you,"Gojyo said, when they walked into the lobby. "Maybe... I don't know..." Goku said. "Just think about it, Monkey. Now go on up to your room!" Gojyo replied.

Goku sighed as he went upstairs to his and Sanzo room. When he opened the door and walked in he found Sanzo sitting on his bed reading a newspaper. "There you are. I need to talk to you, Monkey," Sanzo said. "A-About what?..." Goku asked nervously. "Well first come over here and sit down. This is an important discussion," Sanzo replied, patting the spot on the bed next to him. Goku sat down and looked at Sanzo with eyes full of worry. "I was wondering all day why you've been so down and quiet... On the ride here I couldn't really put it together... I thought about asking you once we got settled in, but Gojyo wanted to hangout with you... I connected the dots by myself while you were gone," Sanzo said.

"Y-You did?..." Goku mumbled. "Yes and you need to listen to everything I'm about to say- I'm never going to leave you. Not now not ever. Yeah you can be a noisy Monkey, but I saved you from that cave. I still remember how I could hear you calling out to me. You needed me and you still need me now. Honestly, I always want you to need me. Life without my Monkey just wouldn't be right. I don't want to lose you and even if it meant me dying to keep you safe and alive I'd do it," Sanzo explained.

"You... You really want me around forever?" Goku asked. "Of course I do you Monkey! You're mine. You have been since I took you in. Even if you wanted to leave I wouldn't let you," Sanzo responded. "I don't ever want to leave, Sanzo! I just want to stay by your side forever!" Goku said. "Good. Because by my side you will stay," Sanzo responded, as he gently wrapped his arms around Goku's waist and pulled him to lay on the bed. Goku was shocked to sat the least, but then relaxed into Sanzo's embrace. He nuzzled his head into the man's neck as he cuddled in Sanzo's arms. "And just so you know it's not just you who needs me. I need you too," Sanzo said. "Really?" Goku questioned. "Really," Sanzo replied. "Good. And Sanzo... I love you," Goku muttered. "I love you too, Goku. I love you too. My Monkey," Sanzo responded.

Then the two were quiet for a few minutes as they cuddled together warm and content. Sanzo began to hear snoring and looked down at Goku with a smile. He finally seemed relaxed. Finally seemed back to his usual self. "I'll never leave you, Monkey. Never. This I promise you," Sanzo whispered gently. He pulled Goku closer to him so the boy's head was resting on his chest before he too fell asleep.


End file.
